Footprints In Our Hearts
by Kyra5972
Summary: Connor and Dean meet in a bar, spend the night together and leave footprints in each other’s hearts. Connor/Dean Slash


**Title:** Footprints In Our Hearts

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Connor and Dean meet in a bar, spend the night together and leave footprints in each other's hearts.

**Pairing:** Connor/Dean

**Spoilers:** None for Spn, takes place summer before the Pilot, Post-Season 5 Angel, takes place about 2 years after Not Fade Away.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!** There, now you can't say I didn't warn you. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**A/N:** This is written for TouchoftheWind to cheer her up. Hope you like it, Hun!

**A/N2:** Okay, so there is a major sex scene in this that was too explicit for this site and had to be cut. If you want to read the full un-cut version, you can find the link on my profile near the bottom.

**A/N3:** The title for this comes from the quote _'Some people come into our lives, leave footprints in our hearts, and we are never the same.'_ I have no idea who said it though. If you know, please let me know.

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

Twenty-six year old Dean Winchester sat at the bar sipping idly at his beer. He had come to the small town in Vermont to hunt down whatever had been killing off the townspeople over the last week or so and after two days he had tracked the creatures to some small caves in the woods just outside of town. However, when he got to the caves it was to find all of the creatures dead and some sort of green goo, which he guessed to be their blood, splattered all over the caves. He had looked around for a few minutes but couldn't find any sign of what had killed them. Deciding that it didn't really matter, the things were dead either way, he had headed back to town and to the local bar to relax. After all, he still had a few days before he was supposed to meet his dad in North Carolina.

Just as he signaled for a new beer, Dean noticed someone walk into the bar. The man was about 5'11 and lean with brown hair that was just long enough to fall into his crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of comfortable looking worn out blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He walked with a sort of predator's grace that made a small shiver run down Dean's spine, though not from fear, nervousness or unease.

The bartender set Dean's beer down in front of him causing him to take his eyes off the newcomer making his way toward the bar. He licked his suddenly dry lips before taking a long gulp of his beer, watching out of the corner of his eyes as the man finished approaching the bar.

Connor hadn't walked five steps into the bar when he felt the eyes on him. A quick glance around the room told him that the eyes were a gorgeous murky green that belonged to an equally gorgeous man sitting at the bar. Tilting his head ever so slightly, Connor let his bangs fall in front of his eyes, hiding his gaze from the man and allowing Connor to do some looking of his own. The man had short brown hair and a five o'clock shadow and was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark grey t-shirt showing off a very nice body. Connor wasn't sure since the guy was sitting down, but if he had to guess, he'd say that the guy was probably an inch or two taller than he was.

Connor was already more than halfway across the bar and the beautiful green eyes still hadn't left him. Allowing himself the smallest of smirks, unnoticeable unless you knew it was there, he ever so slightly altered his path towards the bar so that he'd arrive right next to the other man, who he was starting to privately call Green Eyes. He watched from behind his bangs as the bartender placed a beer in front of Green Eyes before moving off toward another customer at the other end of the bar. Connor's smirk grew as the man jumped slightly at the sound of the beer against the counter and watched as he finally pulled his gaze away to look down at the beer. Connor's eyes locked onto the other man's mouth as his tongue darted out for just a moment before he brought his beer up to his lips for a long gulp. Connor's smirk widened again as he felt the man's gaze on him once more just as he finished approaching the bar.

Leaning casually against the bar, Connor slightly angled his body toward the gorgeous stranger next to him and signaled for the bartender.

"I'll have whatever he's having," Connor said once the bartender arrived, motioning toward Green Eyes.

The bartender raised an eyebrow, looking at Connor critically, "ID?" He finally asked.

Connor rolled his eyes before slipping his wallet out of his back pocket and pulling out his ID. He showed it to the man behind the counter who nodded when he saw that Connor was indeed legal; that he was in fact twenty-two, twenty-three in a few months once November rolled around.

While he waited for his beer, Connor turned to look directly at Green Eyes before smiling and holding out his hand, "I'm Connor."

Dean glanced up at the stranger next to him, slightly surprised; he honestly hadn't expected the man to talk to him. But since he was, Dean definitely wasn't about to pass up the opportunity presented to him. A small smirk crossed his face as he shook the other man's hand, "Dean," He replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Dean," Connor said as he took his beer from the bartender and opened it, glancing down for a moment before looking back at Dean, "This any good?"

Dean shrugged. "It's okay. Don't drink very often?" He asked curiously.

"Not too often," Connor admitted, taking a sip of his beer and wrinkling his nose slightly at the taste, "Plus, when I do drink, it's normally not beer. Generally it's more along the lines of Whiskey or Tequila or Vodka."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that, "You're kidding. You don't drink, but when you do its hard liquor? Do you ever remember it come morning?"

Connor chuckled, "Yeah, for the most part. Thankfully, I actually hold my liquor very well. And I don't really get drunk very easily."

"Well, damn. I'm jealous," Dean said as he watched Connor take another swig of his beer, trying to decide if he meant that he was jealous of Connor for his drinking skills or if he was jealous of the beer bottle pressed against Connor's mouth.

Connor smirked a bit as he lowered the beer bottle from his mouth and slowly lick the traces of beer from his lips, watching with satisfaction as Dean's eyes darkened with lust. Connor had known for a couple of years now that he liked guys. Sure, he liked girls too, but he tended to like guys better; he didn't have to be quite as careful with them, didn't have to worry so much about accidentally hurting them. Plus, it was nice to be able to give up control sometimes, to let someone take care of him. And from the looks of him, Dean would most definitely be able to take care of him. But that would come later, for now he'd just talk with Dean…Well, talk and tease. He'd leave it up to Dean to make that next move.

Dean watched as Connor licked his lips and felt himself harden in his jeans. He quickly shook himself and looked away from the other man's lips. He idly wondered what the hell was wrong with him; if Connor had been a girl he'd have already invited him back to his room for a little fun. Hell, Dean was fairly certain that if Connor were any other guy he probably would have already invited him back to his room; he had certainly never taken the time to actually talk to someone he was gonna sleep with and actually care about the conversation before, male or female. It had to be something about Connor himself, Dean just couldn't figure out what that something was.

"You'd be very jealous of Faith, then," Connor said with a grin and it took Dean a few seconds to remember what they'd been talking about. "She can drink me under the table, no problem."

Dean had to force his mind away from the all dirty ways he could twist the phrase 'drink me under the table' and took another swig of his beer. "Faith?" He asked, then hesitated a moment before finishing his question, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer, "Your girlfriend?"

Connor laughed, a huge grin crossing his face and amusement sparkling in his blue eyes as he shook his head. "No. Faith is one of my best friends, she's family," He replied before locking eyes with Dean's green gaze, "I don't have a girlfriend."

Dean blinked for a moment. Well, damn, if that wasn't fairly telling statement. He was pretty sure that there was no way that he had misinterpreted what Connor was telling him. Quickly finishing his beer, Dean placed the empty bottle back on the counter and stood up before leaning in close to Connor, inhaling the other man's scent. He had a crisp, clean smell to him that made Dean think that he had taken a shower just before coming to the bar. "You wanna get outta here?" He questioned, his lips brushing against the shell of Connor's ear, the other man's still damp hair tickling his cheek. He pulled back just enough so that he could once more see Connor's face as he waited for an answer.

Connor grinned as he placed his still half-full bottle of beer on the counter. "I'd love to," He replied, straightening up from where he had been leaning on the bar, leaving barely an inch of space between his body and Dean's.

Dean returned the grin and reached into his pocket, quickly pulling out his wallet and tossing down enough money to pay for his beers plus Connor's. "Let's go."

Connor followed as Dean made his way to the door, falling behind ever so slightly and letting his grin widen as he checked out Dean's ass.

Dean glanced back over his shoulder when he could no longer feel Connor's body heat against him and smirked as he caught the smaller man looking at his ass. "See something you like?" He asked as they emerged into the bar parking lot.

Connor leered at him, "Definitely."

Dean's smirk widened as the reached his car, his beloved black 1967 Chevy Impala. "Good," He replied as he pulled the blue-eyed man flush against his own body. Moments later, he leaned down slightly and pressed his lips against Connor's, kissing him.

Connor moaned slightly into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Dean access, which he quickly took advantage of. Connor moaned again, louder this time, as Dean pressed him firmly against the side of the car while his tongue mapped out the inside of Connor's mouth.

Connor's arms rose to wrap around Dean's neck while Dean's hands dropped to his waist, pulling Connor impossibly closer, making him moan aloud once more as Dean's arousal rubbed against his through their jeans.

Connor broke the kiss after a moment, breathing heavily. "I thought we were leaving?" He asked, his voice husky.

Dean nodded and stepped back, taking Connor with him before reaching around and unlocking the passenger door. "You're right. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can continue this," He said as he made his way around the car.

Connor climbed into the car thinking to himself that he had absolutely no doubt in his mind that Dean would be more than able to take care of him tonight.

It was only a short five minute ride to Dean's motel and the minute they were out of the car, they were kissing once again. They stumbled to the door to Dean's room and Dean pressed Connor against the door, one hand on Connor's lower back pulling him close while the other searched in his pocket for the room key. After a few tries and one near-drop of the key, Dean finally got the door open and they quickly slipped inside slamming the door behind them. Once the door was closed, Dean whirled and slammed Connor against it once more as he fumbled with the lock.

As soon as he heard the lock click into place, Connor growled softly and lightly pushed Dean away from him and towards the bed, reaching for Dean's shirt and pulling it off as they went. His eyes quickly took in the expanse of skin now bared to him and he licked his lips.

Dean pulled Connor to him once more and smashed their lips together; their tongues battling for dominance for a moment before Connor willingly gave up the fight, letting Dean's tongue chase his back into his mouth. Dean's hands slipped under Connor's black shirt as he slowly walked backwards toward the bed. As he felt the back of his legs brush the bed he broke the kiss, quickly pulling the black shirt over Connor's head, at the same time turning and pushing Connor so that the smaller man fell back onto the bed.

_(**A/N:** Imagine Hott Slashy Sex now or follow the link in my profile to the Naughty version)_

Connor's eyes fluttered open to meet Dean's when he felt the other man's weight settle on top of him. It was a good thing Dean really didn't feel all that heavy to him because he didn't think he could move if his life depended on it. Instead he reveled in the feel of Dean lying on top of him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this completely sated…Didn't think he ever had. Connor finally managed to lift his head enough to press a kiss to Dean's collar bone before letting his head flop back onto the pillow.

Dean smiled as he felt Connor press a kiss to his collar bone and maneuvered enough to where he could lean down and kiss the blue-eyed man beneath him. The kiss was slow and deep, almost lazy, as he swept his tongue through the wet cavern of Connor's mouth before retreating back into his own, Connor's tongue following and exploring Dean's mouth at leisure.

After a few moments, Connor gently broke the kiss with a smile as he looked into Dean's eyes. "That was…Wow!" He said softly.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah. Am I too heavy?" He asked looking a bit worried.

Connor gently shook his head, "Nah, I kinda like the weight."

"Good, because I don't think I could move if I wanted to," Dean replied.

Connor just smiled before reclaiming Dean's lips once more. They pulled back with a slight hiss moments later as Dean shifted slightly, reminding both of them that Dean was still buried deep inside Connor.

Dean slowly pulled out and rolled to the side as best he could. He quickly pulled off the condom and tied it off before rolling to the side and dropping it in the trash can by the bed. That done, he flopped back onto his back and turned his head to look at Connor, just in time to see the other man yawn and his eyes flutter for a moment. He gathered as much energy as he could and reached over, pulling the younger man close and reaching for the blankets that they had nearly knocked off the bed, covering them up.

Connor shifted for a moment before getting comfortable. He ended up curled into Dean's side, his head tucked into the curve where Dean's neck met his shoulder and his arm over the strong chest with Dean's arm around him. He felt Dean press a soft kiss to the top of his head and in turn placed a soft kiss to Dean's neck before settling down and relaxing.

Dean pulled Connor close to him and kissed the top of his head, smiling when he felt a return kiss on his neck. He tightened his arm around Connor and got comfortable before quickly drifting off to sleep, completely content for the moment and ignoring the knowledge that it wouldn't last.

Connor felt and heard Dean's breathing even out, followed shortly by his heartbeat slowing to that of sleep. He gently lifted his head and looked at Dean's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and content. Connor slowly reached up and traced Dean's features, trying to memorize them, knowing that he'd have to leave in the morning and hating the fact. He really liked Dean and had a feeling that, if given the chance, they could have something wonderful together. But Connor lived in a world of demons and vampires and magic and Slayers. He might remember his life as Connor Reilly that Wolfram and Hart manufactured for him where he was completely normal, but he also remembered his life as Connor Angel where he grew up in Hell and his parents were vampires and he couldn't just ignore that. Both lives are part of who he is now; he may be doing the whole college thing and going to Stanford but he still patrolled in the evening and helped his dad out with Angel Investigations in L.A. over breaks. That's actually what brought him to Vermont in the first place; a Slayer they knew had needed help taking out some demons that were snacking on the locals so Connor had flown out to help and they had finally killed all the demons and when it was done, the Slayer had headed toward the Slayer school in Cleveland and Connor had gone back to his room long enough to shower and change before heading out to the bar where he'd met Dean. And as much as Connor would love to keep Dean with him, he couldn't do that to the other man; couldn't introduce him to the horrors that were part of Connor's everyday life, horrors that Dean never needed to know existed. With a sigh, Connor gently brushed his lips over Dean's in a soft kiss before laying his head back down and slowly slipping off to sleep.

Dean woke early the next morning as the sun peeked in through a crack in the curtains, annoyingly falling directly in Dean's eyes. He glanced down as Connor shifted in his sleep, snuggling closer to Dean and burrowing his face further into Dean's neck in order to block out the sun making Dean smile. The smile stayed on Dean's face as he reached out and gently tucked some hair behind Connor's ear. He simply laid there and watched the other man sleep for a few minutes; the smaller man looked so much younger in his sleep, innocent and peaceful. And with the small smile gently curving his lips, he looked perfectly content.

Dean's smile slowly slid from his face as reality started to intrude, reminding him that he couldn't stay and that he couldn't take Connor with him either. It's not like he'd be able to hide hunting from Connor and he didn't want to drag Connor into it either, didn't want to be the one to show him that monsters were real. Plus, there was always the possibility that Connor wouldn't believe him, would think he was crazy or trying to get rid of him, like Cassie had. That had been a disaster, he finally found a girl he liked enough to tell his secrets to and she thought he was crazy or trying to dump her or something. And he couldn't give up Hunting either, it was all he'd ever really known and is a part of who he is. Besides, he'd never be able to live with himself if he just ignored the things that he knew were out there. No, giving up Hunting wasn't an option and he wouldn't ruin Connor's life by bringing him into the Hunting; which meant that he had to leave the gorgeous man sleeping next to him, even though he hated the mere thought of doing so.

Dean sighed softly as he very slowly and gently started disentangling himself from Connor, being extra careful not to wake him up. Getting his upper body free was the easy part, it was his legs he wasn't sure he'd be able to extract without waking Connor; sometime during the night he and Connor had somehow manage to completely entwine their legs to the point where Dean wasn't sure whose was whose. After five minutes of careful maneuvering and two close-calls where Connor stirred in his sleep, Dean finally slid off the edge of the bed. A couple minutes later and he'd managed to locate all of his clothes and get dressed; he'd worry about a shower and fresh clothes once he was a couple towns away, maybe past the state line just to be sure that he didn't give in and turn back around after the shower. Dean quickly gathered all of his belongings that had been scattered around the room during his stay over past few days and stuffed them in his duffle bag and set it next to the door. He reached over and closed the curtains the rest of the way, ensuring that Connor would be woken up by the sun in his eyes then swiftly made his way back over to the bed. He gazed down at the sleeping figure, drinking in his features, trying to commit them to memory. Connor had rolled over onto his back in the short time it had taken Dean to get ready to leave and his face was turned toward Dean. Dean carefully sat down at the edge of the bed and gently brushed Connor's hair out of his face before leaning in and tenderly kissing the sleeping man on the lips. He pulled back and stared for a few more seconds before forcing himself to stand and make his way to the door. He grabbed his bag off the floor and quietly left the room, not looking back, knowing that if he did he probably wouldn't leave. With a sigh he shut the motel room door with a tiny click and made his way to the Impala. He quickly climbed in and threw his bag in the back seat before starting the car and driving away, off toward North Carolina to meet up with his dad.

Connor woke slowly, knowing instantly that Dean was gone already. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved; on one hand, Dean was gone, but on the other hand, this meant that he didn't have to be the one to leave. Connor rolled over and buried his face in the pillow Dean had used last night, breathing in deep Dean's scent. He idly wondered if the motel would notice if he took the pillow case home with him before shaking his head and sitting up. He glanced around the motel room and quickly located his clothes. Gathering them up, he debated taking a shower here or heading back to his hotel and taking one there. Finally deciding to take a shower back at his hotel, where he had clean clothes and the smell of himself, Dean and sex didn't cling to everything in the room, Connor swiftly pulled on his clothes and left the room, studiously ignoring the urge to take the pillow case that smelled of Dean with him.

Connor blinked as he stepped into the bright early morning sunlight and glanced around, thankful to realize that his hotel was just a few blocks away and that he had opted to walk to the bar last night instead of taking his rental; he really didn't want to have to go back and pick up the car.

Stepping into his hotel room, Connor glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed and noticed that he only had an hour before he had to be at the airport and quickly stripped down and headed for the shower, trying not to think about the fact that he'd be washing away the remnants of Dean's scent that still clung to his skin.

Thirty minutes later and Connor was showered, dressed and on his way to the airport to catch a plane back to L.A. for the last week of summer vacation before heading back to Stanford for his fourth and final year of college.

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Yay! It's done! Let me know what you think! And just to let everyone know, I do plan on doing a sequel to this, I already have notes for it and everything, I'm just not sure when I'll get around to actually starting on it. I wanna update a few of my other stories first.**

**Please, please, please leave a review and let me now how I did!!**

**Kyra**


End file.
